


All Is Well

by alcoholicdolphin



Category: Dance in the Vampire Bund
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicdolphin/pseuds/alcoholicdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random fluff scenarios put together, maybe I'll throw in a smut, but IDK. Each chapter is it's own scenario. All take place in same universe in order of each chapter, unless stated earlier in the chapter. Maybe at somepoint there will be plot. Who know? Not me. I'm just writing this because it 4am and I can't find any good fluff for this ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Well

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't enough fluff for this ship. It's the reason I'm crying right now.

Small raindrops rolled down the window as thunder rolled gently in the distance. It was nearly dawn. It had been raining for a couple of days now. The air was crisp and fresh and the leaves often sparkled like emerald in the morning dew, just before it continued to rain again.

  
Taking in a deep breath, a small smile grew on Akira's lips. There were a couple of strands of hair in his face from his bed head. His sheets were warm and cozy, along with his blanket, but what made him even cozier was Mina. He could feel her soft, warm breath on his chest, with her icy cold nose nuzzled into him.

  
His face flushed and pink from Mina, Akira relaxed even further, resting his hand on her heart. She was alive. She was here. And she was calm.Akira wanted nothing more than to see her smile, to see her eyes light up, he wanted to see her happy and whole, regardless of who it was with. He wanted to see her at true peace. And for the first time in years, she was.

Slowly, bending his neck towards her, he kissed her forehead. His fingers wove themselves into her long beautiful hair as Mina mumbled something in her sleep and drew closer to him. Her eyelashes fluttered against his bare chest as she began to wake. Mina let out a high pitched, kitten-like yawn before burying her face in to Akira.

“What the hell was that?” Akira snickered. Mina's face reddened. “A, yawn you idiot.” Mina grumbled as Akira smirked. “Didn't sound like it.” Akira closed his began to twirl her hair in his fingers.

“I didn't realize you were an expert on yawning.” Mina breathed as she began to focus on the sound of rain and Akira's heartbeat.

“Neither did, but a PHD is a PHD.” Akira half-heartily joked. Mina exhaled slowly as sense of calm overtook her. Akira's warm body was pressed so tightly against her own.

“True.” She whispered, smiling, as she untangled herself from Akira only to pin him on her bed. Her long hair draped down onto his torso as the blankets fell down to her hips.  
Akira brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before slowly cupping his hands around Mina's face and kissing her. “Good morning, princess.”


End file.
